


Good Boy

by birdflashshipper (kateshines), jarith



Series: I've Loved You Since Forever [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dick Grayson has a dirty fucking mouth, Dick and Wally are kinky little shits, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, New Relationship, Praise Kink, So much smut, Strong sexual content, Wally West is a beautiful man, power play kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/pseuds/jarith
Summary: Wally reveals one of his kinks to Dick, which he is more than happy to indulge.Part of the I've Loved You Since Forever series, but you don't have to read the rest of the series before reading this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This is a continuation of I've Loved You Since Forever, based on a roleplay between myself and the lovely Viki (Jarith). She's such a treat to roleplay with! She breathes so much life into Wally's character that it feels absolutely seamless to roleplay with her. Seriously, I can't talk highly enough of her; she's the Wally to my Dick!

After Wally confessed his feelings that night, some things changed. They messaged each other more frequently, they tried to meet more often. But mostly, they tried to figure out what they were to each other. Even after two or three weeks passed, it was still very new for Wally. He could hold Dick’s hand, he could kiss him, he could tell him that he loved him, and Dick – real Dick, not just Dick in his dreams – actually returned the sentiment. And this was new and amazing and everything he had ever wanted. 

_Almost_ everything. The more Wally thought about that night, the more self-conscious he became. He had never shared his kinks with anyone like that before. He was anxious – now that he had Dick, he was terrified to mess it up. Did he take it too far? Had he pressured Dick into doing something he wasn’t ready for? 

  
Dick was thrilled - he and Wally had the first day off together in what felt like forever! They were both excused from duty with the rest of the team, and they were going to make damn good use of their time. Dick took the zeta tube to Wally's apartment in Central City with an excited grin. He had flowers and cookies in hand. He was going to make this a romantic night. He knocked on Wally's door, eagerly awaiting the answer. 

Advantages of dating speedsters: they were usually fast, and Wally didn't make him wait long before he threw the door open, his cheeks flushed with excitement and a sparkle in his eye. The redhead was excited and nervous at the same time; he had cleaned his flat twice today and he changed his clothes three times before he ended up wearing jeans, a white tank top and black shirt. However, as soon as he saw Dick, a smile broke out on his face. "Hey, handsome," he grinned, and stepping aside so Dick could come in. 

Dick's heart fluttered at the greeting. He stepped through the door and pulled Wally into a rough hug. "Hey yourself," he chuckled before peppering his nose with kisses. 

The "victim" snickered from the ticklish feeling, then counter attacked with a proper kiss. Dick’s lips tasted like mint. "I'm glad you could come," he said then, pressing his lips against Dick's one last time. His glance fell on the flowers, and his face immediately warmed up. How was Dick Grayson so perfect? 

"I brought some of Alfred's cookies too," he said smiling. "He sends his regards." He walked the rest of the way into the flat and set the box of cookies on the table before pulling Wally in for a deep kiss. 

Wally would have definitely smiled if he hadn't been too occupied with enjoying the kiss and wrapping the pitch black locks around his fingers on the other's nape. "That man is a saint," he murmured eventually before taking Dick’s bottom lip between his teeth, gently sucking on it. "God, I could do this for day. Now I really admire myself for not throwing myself at you ages ago." 

Dick chuckled into Wally's mouth, low and rumbling. "I could say the same to you, hot stuff," he said between kisses. "I still can't believe this is happening. A part of me is still waiting to wake up from this amazing dream." 

Like a virgin teenager, Wally giggled at the pet name. ‘Hot stuff’. Equally lame and endearing. He really, truly enjoyed that he could flirt with Dick and didn't have to pretend to be joking around if he took it too far. "If it's a dream, I just prefer not waking up I guess," he murmured in agreement. "And it's happening, totally happening. I made Barry swear to me that he will take care of the city tonight, so unless there are kids or lost kittens in distress, I'm not going anywhere tonight. Maybe coming," he smirked cheekily. 

Dick returned his smirk. "Oh, you will definitely be doing _that_ ," he said. "Multiple times. In many different ways." He kissed up Wally's neck, then paused to whisper in his ear. "Did you tell Barry? About us?" 

The redhead made low purring noises from the loving treatment. "Uhm, no. Not yet. I want to, like it's not that I'm not fucking happy we are actually doing this because I am, I just... wanted to discuss it with you first?" His palm was running up and down on Dick's back. "Like, do you want to tell it to people?" 

Dick smiled, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure at Wally's movements. "Mmmmm. Yes, I want to tell everyone. Shit, I’d shout it off the rooftops if I could. We should make a plan for how." He pulled back gently from Wally's embrace. "I am very sure Alfred has already figured it out. Probably before we did," he chuckled slightly. "I don't know if Bats knows. And we need to make a plan to tell the team." 

"I'm really not good at plans," he sighed, displeased. He knew that Dick was right. They had to figure out a plan. "Probably we should invite them somewhere and tell them? And like... Like, this means you are my boyfriend now?" Wally asked, feeling a little stupid, but saying the word "boyfriend" gave him a lot of good feelings. 

"Yes," Dick immediately purred. "You are my boyfriend." He peppered kisses down Wally's cheek. "Until I propose anyway. Then you will be my fiancée." He winked, then continued. "Yeah, let's text the team. We can see if we can get everyone together for lunch, or else we can just meet everyone at mount justice." 

Halfway the speedster completely lost track of the words because his brain had a minor meltdown hearing the word ‘fiancée’. He couldn't figure out what to say, so instead he wrapped his arms around Dick's neck and not really caring about the topic anymore he kissed the other passionately. Dick's eyes widened at Wally's sudden passionate kiss before he groaned and lost himself in Wally's mouth, his tongue, his breathing. He ran his hands across every inch of his body he could reach, then slipped his hands under Wally's shirt to gently scrape his nails against his pale skin. 

That was the moment Wally pulled his head back so he could groan freely. "Fuck, this is so good," he moaned. "I really wanted to make this evening a little bit... I don't know, more meaningful but dammit, right now I just want this inside me," he breathed, sliding his hand down the front of Dick’s jeans to lightly grasp his rapidly hardening cock. 

Dick’s grin turned positively feral. “We will have plenty of time for romance," Dick purred, and licked a stripe from Wally's collarbone to his ear. "But I really just want to pound you into your mattress right now." 

"Me and my mattress both like your idea," he breathed with a wide happy grin. He grabbed Dick's wrist, and even though this wasn't the first time he was in his home, Wally still led to him to the bedroom. It was different now. They didn't come here to watch a movie or discuss Wally's video game collection. They were here to indulge in each other’s company. "I made some preparations," he blurted out. 

Dick's eyes grew darker and he flushed slightly. Preparations, huh? He could already feel his pants tightening. Gods, he was about to have this gorgeous boy all to himself. For the whole afternoon. Whatever he had done in his past life must have been pretty fucking amazing for him to deserve this boy being all his. "What kind of preparations?" 

"Well... I was thinking a lot. Since the last time." The time in Gotham, which still seemed like a feverish dream. Or at least it was for Wally who had a hard time put together how that night ended, because all he could remember was that mind-blowing pleasure he felt. And some things he said. And did. "And I made sure we have everything we might need." Wally nodded at one of the shelves in the room. Dick wasn't sure but he could have sworn that the last time he visited his friend, there were books on that shelf. Now he saw lube and a package of condoms. Dick felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he inspected Wally's drawer - he really _had_ prepared ahead of time for his arrival. Delicious. When he looked back at Wally, the redhead was half naked, and the flush across his cheeks had spread down to his newly-naked chest. "I was also thinking about... explaining some things to you? Because last time you were so cool and amazing and I… I just lost my head." 

"Explain away," he stammered breathlessly. 

Wally sat down onto the end of his bed, nervously playing with his tanktop in his hands. "I guess... I guess you realized I like things that are not exactly... traditional. And I'm being very diplomatic right now." he laughed, perfectly remembering how he begged Dick to cum on his face. "And I love you and believe me, I can get off with ordinary sex as well, so if you don't really feel comfortable with anything that we did last time..." 

"Don't feel comfortable? Are you kidding?" He moved in closer to the other man. "Wally, that was an absolute dream come true," he chuckled. "What part of it would you possibly think I wouldn't like?" 

"Any of it?" the redhead shrugged, swallowing. "You can't possibly be so flawless that you accept even my weird-ass kinks." Who told that the more Wally felt embarrassed, the harder he tried to joke it away? 

Dick laughed. He genuinely laughed. "Wally. I love you. I want to make you feel good. I want you to tell me everything you want to try, and if there is something I am not comfortable with, I will say so." He smirked. "I was in the circus, babe. I've seen much weirder things. You really thought you would scare me off with _that_?" He laughed again. He sat down on Wally's bed, patting the spot next to him to request that Wally sit down. "C'mere. Tell me everything you want me to do. Spare no details. I want to hear it _all_." 

In the end Wally ended up lying on the bed with his upper body and head on Dick's lap, who reassuringly caressed his boy's hair. "I really loved everything that night. I think... probably the most important for me to be... yours. I-I mean completely. Like, I'm pretty sure I have a thing for being manhandled. And like, if you tell me what to do. I already told you I like being called things." He shivered from the thought. "And uhm, dirty talk? Your voice itself does the trick to be honest." God, his face felt so hot. 

Dick smirked. "Dirty talk is my specialty. I'm glad you like it.” After a moment, “What kinds of things do you want to be called?" 

Wally had no idea why it was so hard the force these things out of himself, especially since Dick was nothing but supportive. He shouldn't have been so on the edge, yet it was like fighting any of their villains. "I want you to keep calling me your boy... if that's okay," he mumbled quietly. "It makes me feel so good. And like... I don't know how to phrase this, but... do you ever... I think I'm into power play, but I could never really test it, so..." He took a deep breath and buried his face into Dick's jeans covered thigh. 

Dick pulled Wally upright to face him. "Wally. Look at me." He smirked. "You ARE my boy. And I'm totally into it. I've always been the... dominant type," he said carefully. "Just tell me about your fantasies. What type of 'power play' would you like us to act out?" 

He didn't exactly need to think too hard, since these fantasies were the ones he thought of most often, when he needed to blow off some steam. So, he decided to just describe one of them, while he didn't look away because Dick told him to look at him. "I imagine sometimes that you instruct me. Give me orders. And I obey. And you reward or punish me depending on how I managed. I imagine you keep making me cum. I... I'm thinking of being completely submissive to you." 

Dick's mouth opened slightly and his breathing became ragged as he listened. As Wally stared into his eyes, he was able to watch his pupils dilate to almost completely overtake his blue irises. "I... would _love_ to do that," he breathed out. "D-do you want to try that? Like, right now?” 

Wally's heart and lungs decided to give up working at the same time, and for a few seconds his body froze and he just stared at Dick who returned it with a patient smile. Then he finally moved, nodding, then uncertainly slipped off the bed and onto the floor and put his palms down, getting at eye level with Dick's knees. 

Dick watched him with bated breath, then carded his fingers through Wally’s soft red hair as he knelt before him. "Good boy," Dick murmured somewhat uncertainly, then grew in confidence when he saw Wally’s eyes darken with desire and breath hitch at the sentiment. "You're my good boy, Wally. So obedient.” Wally moaned slightly, his eyelids fluttering shut momentarily. Dick’s signature smirk returned to its rightful place, and Wally could have _sworn_ Dick was making his voice even huskier on purpose. “Can you do something for me, Wally?" 

"Anything," he responded immediately. Dick literally could have asked anything and Wally would have done it for him. He wanted this for so long that actually doing this, being looked at the way the younger was staring at him... it made him dizzy. "I will do anything." 

Dick took a moment to look Wally over before speaking. Messy hair, flushed cheeks, pupils blown wide. He held his gaze at Wally’s dark eyes as he finally spoke. "Suck my dick, Wally. Nice and slow." 

Fuck. FUCK. His breathing missed one or two steps, but the amount of shit he gave was very near to zero. Since Dick didn't say anything else, he raised his hands to buckle the belt out, grab the hem and pull it until Dick’s half hard cock was freed. He was excited, however he did as he was told: he put the tip into his mouth and started sucking it, feeling the lower half of his body instantly beginning to react. 

Dick moaned at the sensation, pulling gently on Wally's hair. "Mmmmm, _yes_ , Wally, just like that. Good boy, _ohhhhh…_ ” He threw his head back slightly, moaning again. "That's good, Wally. Very good. Now take me further into your mouth." 

The redhead slightly whimpered at the praise Dick relished upon him, feeling his chest clench and his mouth water. He pushed off his knees to sit up a little bit higher and after he found his balance by gripping the edge of the bed, he slid his mouth down on Dick's length. It was stroking the roof of his mouth, teasing his throat and stretching his lips, and it was fantastic. He wasn't sure he could take the whole thing just yet, but he really wanted to try. 

"Mmmmm. Good job, Wally... you are doing so good, so good..." he continued to murmur the string of praises as Wally worked. "You are such a good boy, Wally, my good boy... so good..." 

Wally closed his eyes when he felt tears forming in the corners from the pure, raw happiness that overran his mind, and it compelled him to push his body to try to cross his limits. Quietly moaning he slowly slid back so his jaw could rest for a moment while saliva dripped down to wet his chin, before he dove right back down. It was one smooth movement and his eyes widened when his nose pressed up against the soft pubic hair above the base of Dick’s cock. 

Dick cried out in pleasure as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Wally's throat. "Oh GOD Wally, yes... that feels so, so good... so good..." he was near incoherent with pleasure, shouting out his praises. It was like a switch in Wally’s brain was flipped on every time Dick complimented him, and it made him want to do even better, faster, longer. That was why he decided to add some vibration from his throat. The way Dick immediately gasped and tugged on his hair made his heart flutter. "Gods, Wally, you are so so amazing…” he swallowed thickly and tipped his head back down to meet Wally’s eyes. “Now baby boy, vibrate the tip of your tongue and run it up and down my cock," he gasped out. 

Wally was trembling as he nodded a little and pulled his head back until his mouth was empty again. He gasped for air, but his hands were clasped around the base of Dick's cock immediately, so he could hold him properly before he touched him with his tongue, subtly making it vibrate while doing so. Dick was gasping and moaning, and moved his hands from Wally’s hair to grasp his shoulders. "Oh _fuck_ Wally, you are so good... so perfect... so good..." 

"T-Thank you," the throaty answer came before Wally's lips closed around the tip and his tongue paid attention to that sensitive part underneath. Subconsciously, he started dry humping Dick's shin, trying to somehow get some sort of friction after all of these built-up feelings. 

Dick immediately noticed Wally's distress and smiled through another moan. "Wally," he said with a breathless laugh, "You are so damn cute." Dick ran his hands through Wally's hair again, savoring the sensation of the speedster’s tongue for a moment longer before he put two fingers underneath Wally's chin to tip his head up. "Stand up, Wally." 

The speedster seemed a bit confused, but complied, raising himself up to his feet as he wiped his chin off with his forearm. Dick smirked and stood up to meet Wally's height. “You mentioned that you like to be man-handled, right?” He took a step towards Wally with a predatory grin, which made Wally take a hesitant step back. And then another. And before Wally knew it, his back hit the wall. Dick was on him in seconds, pressing his forearm to Wally's chest to pin him against the wall. He attacked his neck, planting kisses and sucking bruises into his skin. He ground his pelvis against Wally's, moaning into Wally's neck at the delicious friction. 

Till now Wally hadn't had the chance to be vocal, considering there was always something I'm his mouth, but at this moment, being plastered on the vertical surface by Dick, he couldn't really stop himself (not that he would even try). "Shit, that's so good. F-fuck, Dick, it feels so good, nghh..." 

Dick held him against the wall, continuing his assault on Wally's neck. With his free hand, he began to touch every inch of his exposed skin, starting from his collar bone and moving down. He ran the pads of his fingers against Wally's nipples, ran his palm against Wally's defined abs, and gently pinched at his hip bones as his hand drew closer to its goal. "You're mine, Wally. And I'm going to show you just how much," he growled into Wally's ear. 

The sound that left his mouth hearing that was halfway between a groan and a keening whimper, grabbing onto Dick's muscular, strong arm with both of his hands, and trying to lean forward enough to be able to kiss the other. "I'm yours, I'm all yours," he breathed hoarsely. "Please, just... just do whatever you want with me. Use me, Dick, please.” 

"Mmm. Such a good boy. You know exactly who you belong to," he murmured into Wally's ear, gently pinching a nipple. This made Wally squirm and pant. "I love watching your little reactions. You are my perfect little plaything,” he murmured into Wally’s ear just loud enough for him to make out the words. He took Wally's leaking erection in hand and ran the tip of his finger against the small dribble of pre-cum that had begun to form. Taking advantage of the gasp that resulted, he plunged his tongue into Wally's mouth. 

Wally's thoughts slowly became as coherent as his slurring words, and he stopped thinking and just let his instinct take over. Dick dominated the kiss and swallowed and sucked on the tongue inside his mouth, until the other pulled away slightly. "Will you... will you play with me?" Wally asked with his clouded green eyes struggling to focus. 

Dick smirked, staring into his eyes, taking his sweet time to answer. Finally, he nodded. "Oh, baby boy, I definitely will," he purred. "I want to show my boy just how good he's been." He began to slide his hand up and down, gently jacking Wally off, savoring the sounds Wally was making. It was agonizingly slow and every time Wally opened his mouth to beg Dick to go faster, harder, he forced his voice to be silent, because having Dick's hand on his cock, moving up and down like that, literally feeling his fingertips... god, he wouldn't have changed it for anything. "Dick," he panted eventually. "I'm gonna... Dick, I can't... God, it's so good, I will..." 

"Come for me, Wally. Show me how good it feels," Dick whispered roughly into his ear. 

For Wally, staying on his feet wasn't exactly easy like this, but thankfully he could lean on Dick while his hips thrust into the younger's hand and with one last thrust, he came with a deep groan. 

Dick worked him through his orgasm with his hand and his words, gently whispering into his ear, "That's good, Wally. Good job, such a good boy,” pouring compliments out into his ear. The speedster was swearing under his breath, whimpering Dick’s name, and as the aftershocks of the orgasm slowly died off he became quieter. It took Dick as a surprise when the redhead suddenly dropped to his knees again, and just as his lips parted to ask if Wally was okay, the speedster took his wrist with shaking fingers and started licking off his own cum from Dick's hand. Dick moaned at the sight and lifted his wrist to give Wally better access. "Mmmm. Good boy, cleaning up after yourself," he rasped. _Shit_ , this man was perfect. Wally knew just how to make him lose his carefully-held composure. 

Wally shuddered and hummed by the praise, his tongue playing around the semen-slicked fingers. For cleaning up it was a little bit messy, leaving saliva behind him and getting some on his face, but Wally seemed to be enjoying himself very much. "Hmm. I always wondered... how many fingers you could fit in me," he whispered. 

Dick couldn't help it - he moaned. Fuck, the _mouth_ on that boy. His cock was painfully hard now. "I am certainly up for finding out," he finally managed. 

The color in Wally's eyes deepened several shades. Finishing his current activity, he made an attempt to get up again, and with Dick's help he managed. "Why are you so good to me?" Wally murmured. 

"Because you are mine," he murmured in reply. Dick propped him up against the wall and pinned him there with strong hands. "Let's see how many times I can get you to cum with just my fingers," he whispered into his ear. 

"Shit," Wally cursed immediately, suddenly remembering the times he fingered himself, imagining that Dick was doing it to me. The realization that this was actually happening, made his cock twitch. "W-What about you?" 

"Don't worry about me, love. I will get off eventually. I _do_ plan to fuck you at the end of all this." He chuckled. "For now, be a good boy and let me test out how loose you are." 

_Shiiiiiiit._ Wally was instantly fried. He felt so utterly powerless against him, it was surreal and exciting and immensely arousing for Wally. He could have use his speed, he could have used his physical strength, yet he gave every ounce of control to Dick. His jeans fell to the floor and his embarrassingly wet underwear followed it shortly, exposing Wally's naked body. 

Dick smirked, the slipped a finger in Wally's hole. "Did you ever think about this, Wally? Did you ever imagine me doing this to you, late at night, finger-fucking yourself into cumming?" He whispered the words harshly into his ear. 

It resulted in a high pitched whine as Dick started to move his finger. "I did, fuck, I did. I wanted you so badly," he gasped. It felt so damn good and so much better than he'd ever hoped for. "But I could never... Ngh, I could never get it right." 

“I would have loved to see that," he whispered huskily. "I would have loved to see you fingering yourself, calling out my name, blushing..." he groaned and gave Wally's cock a quick squeeze. "Hmmmm. I used to fantasize about you doing that, you know that? I used to imagine you touching yourself, thinking about me. God, we probably laid there at night, in our separate beds, just a wall between us, touching ourselves at the same time, thinking about each other..." he groaned, continuing to move his fingers in and out. 

"Oh, god..." Even though it couldn't have been longer than ten minutes since he came, he got dangerously close again when everything Dick had just said came to life in his head. The thought of he and Dick, laying in their respective beds, separated by a few feet of plywood… "I-I can show you... I can do it for you." 

That was apparently just what Dick wanted, because his eyes grew fierce. "Lay down on the bed, Wally," he whispered roughly. "Lay down for me and show me. Show me how you fuck yourself." Dick gave him a last pulling on his cock before he released him and also withdrew his finger, and Wally eagerly stumbled to the bed, falling onto his back. The redhead's face was on fire and he felt the intense gaze on him as he spread his legs apart, exposing himself completely to Dick. Sliding two fingers inside at once wasn't a problem at all, and Wally gasped. 

Dick moaned as he watched the man touch himself. "That's right, Wally. Just like that. You are doing so good, Wally, so good.” He stepped closer to the bed, kneeling down slightly, wanting a closer view. “Keep fucking yourself, just like that. _Fuck_ , Wally, you are so beautiful like that," he panted. 

Wally shut his eyes, not being able to handle the way that Dick was looking at him, like he wanted to eat him up right there and then, but taking away his ability to see made everything even more intense. "Ugh, Dick..." He groaned, trying to push his fingers as deep as possible. "I did this so many times, thinking of you... God, I... I always imagined your fingers... Touching me inside. And your tongue, fuck…" He added a third finger, ignoring the dull pain in his wrist due to the uncomfortable angle. 

Dick groaned hearing Wally's confession. "Do you want my tongue on you, Wally? Want my tongue on you while you finger yourself?" 

It wasn't a question he needed to think long about. "Fuck, yes, please," he gasped out, both of his legs trembling. "Ngh, I want it... I want it so much." 

Dick was immediately upon him, kissing his inner thighs and massaging his calves. He groaned as he got a close-up view of Wally fingering his own tight hole, the tight ring of muscle stretched around his fingers. "God, Wally, you are so beautiful like this," he panted. He kissed up Wally's thigh before lapping his tongue over Wally's hole, brushing over Wally's knuckles as his tongue joined the other man's fingers. 

Wally cried out from the pleasure as he felt the other's tongue slipping inside him. His brain literally couldn't process that this was actually happening and it wasn't just something imaginary in his head. He took his free hand and gingerly placed it on Dick’s head, sinking his fingers in his hair. "D-Dick, I'm not gonna-- ahh, last long like this..." 

Dick moaned to show his agreement, making his tongue vibrate slightly against his tight hole. He continued massaging his hips and thighs with his fingertips, savoring the taste of him. Gods, he never wanted to stop tasting this man. He exactly knew when the speedster was on the edge - he felt a slight tremor on the mattress beneath him, and Dick felt Wally's hole squeeze his tongue as he came. He moaned happily as he watched the speedster hit his climax. It was fucking beautiful. His eyes were squeezing out tears, his cheeks were flushed pink, and he was gripping the sheets with his free hand. His hair was messy, and he looked like he had been positively ravished. As Wally's orgasm waned, Dick licked a stripe up his softening cock and purred out his praises for the boy. "Oh, Wally, you were so beautiful... so good... such a good job..." he stroked Wally's abs and thighs lovingly, then began to slip his fingers into Wally's hole, stretching him out again. "Spread your legs, Wally. That's it, good boy... let me fuck that hole with my fingers a little more." 

Wally complied without hesitation, his legs slipping into a wide straddle, giving more than enough space to the younger to get between them. Being fingered so early after his orgasm made Wally groan and arch his back, squirming under Dick and panting faster and faster. "Unghh... Dick, please..." he breathed, gulping, and grabbing onto the sheets with both of his hands now. "P-Please, I... I'm begging you, please..." 

Dick pulled his body upright, fingers still in Wally's ass, so he was face to face with Wally. He gave him a smoldering look, his hair a mess and breath slightly ragged, watching his beautiful boy. "You are so gorgeous, Wally. I never imagined I'd be able to do this to you," he panted. "I never thought I'd know exactly how tight you are. I never dreamed I'd ever get to taste you." He leaned forward to lock Wally into a heated kiss. 

It was sloppy but incredibly sweet. Wally did his best to be able to sit straight and enjoy the kiss, lazily sucking on Dick's on tongue when he had the chance. "I'm so... so happy. I want to give you everything," he mumbled, shutting his eyes. "Fuck, your fingers are so deep... Ungh, Dick..." It took him some effort, but he could lean to the other's ear. "I want to know, how it's feels like... being fucked by Dick Grayson." 

Dick groaned at hearing those delicious words. "You have thought about it before, hm?" he teased, working him with his fingers, twisting until he found that sweet spot. "Be my good boy and cum for me one more time," he whispered, brushing his fingers against the bundle of nerves that he knew would make Wally absolutely see stars. 

He saw stars, indeed. Wally threw his head back and groaned, not being able to stay still or quiet as his body was rushing towards its third orgasm in an hour. "Nghh, oh god. Dick, please, please... i-inside, please..." 

Dick ignored Wally's pleas, stroking him steadily towards his third orgasm. He savored the sounds the beautiful boy was making. He looked absolutely wrecked. "Gods, Wally, this is better than my wildest dreams," he murmured into his neck, reaching down to stroke his angry red cock. At that point Wally's face was a flushed, tear-washed mess, and his lips parted helplessly when he reached his limit and spilled over Dick’s hand a few minutes later. His whole body was shuddering, his lips bitten and red - and Dick still hadn't come yet. 

Dick smirked at Wally's state. He looked so helpless, spread out in front of him, covered in his own cum. He was absolutely delicious. He kissed up Wally's neck and whispered into his ear, "I will give you a few minutes to recover... and then I'm going to pound you into the mattress." 

The green was completely lost in his wide, black pupils and the way Wally's Adam's apple jumped, the excitement obvious. He just couldn't put it into words. He tried to move a bit closer to the other, mumbling. "I wanna... kiss you." Dick obliged without a second thought, pulling the boy's limp frame into his embrace. He nipped at Wally's bottom lip, a silent request for entrance, which the other happily accepted, curving his tongue around his. 

Dick's eyes rolled back slightly as his lashes fluttered closed in pleasure. Kissing this man was heaven. Even in his wildest dreams, he never imagined Wally would be _this_ good at kissing. He began to run his hands over the smooth, creamy skin of Wally's back and savored the feeling. This was Wally. He was kissing Wally. _His_ Wally. "MY Wally," he murmured into the kiss, echoing his thoughts. 

The redhead whined and trembled at every praise. "I'm yours," he breathed into Dick's mouth, licking his lips desperately. "Fuck, I'm yours, I want you inside... I want you to come in me, I need you." 

Dick moaned at the sudden proclamation, not expecting those beautiful words to leave Wally's mouth in such a rush. "God, Walls, I love your dirty fucking mouth," he growled. "Are you ready for me?" 

Wally frantically nodded with a deep moan, already gripping the mattress. "Fuck me," he breathed with wide, lustful eyes, spread his legs wide and rising his ass a little in submission. 

Dick nearly came from the sight of him alone. "God. This is even better than I ever dared to imagine," he moaned out. Dick shed the remainder of his clothes and stroked his cock gently with one hand. The tip leaked pre-cum. He used his free hand to swipe up some of the cum from Wally's stomach and stroked it down his cock, using it as lube, before adding some lube from the dresser for good measure. "Are you ready, Walls?" He positioned himself at Wally's entrance, holding himself above him with one strong forearm, and kissed up his neck. 

"Y-yeah," he pressed out, turning his head aside so he could give the younger more space to kiss. God, the anticipation, the oversensitivity, Dick’s smell and touch and heat, it was driving him crazy. He seriously considered the possibility of hyperventilation. "I was always ready for you," he murmured. 

That sentence. That sentence - "I was always ready for you" - broke Dick's resolve to tease the redhead. It reminded him that Wally had wanted Dick just as bad as he had always wanted him. He felt so complete in that moment. He felt a tear sliding out of his eye as he leaned in and kissed Wally, putting all of his pent-up passion and held-back love into that kiss. This was a long time coming. Reminding him of that brought it all home. 

Then, without another word, he plunged his cock into Wally's tight hole. 

It was nothing like fingering himself and imagining that it was Dick, it was nothing like watching gay porn behind closed doors and thinking that this could be him and Dick. Actually having the boy he loved so much that he cried after him was... breathtaking. It was everything he didn't even dare to dream about - and more. He wrapped his arms around the wide shoulders and /screamed/ from pleasure, gasping every time when Dick pounded into him. 

Dick groaned as he bit down on the other man's shoulder, already feeling overcome with pleasure. The feeling of being inside Wally? It's like nothing he'd ever felt. So different from fisting his own cock late at night, imagining that it was Wally's mouth or his ass. Even as he would get himself off, it was bittersweet; he thought he'd never have what he wanted most. But now, knowing this man is really underneath him, squirming and calling his name? He was losing it quickly. He pounded relentlessly into Wally, wanting to coax one more orgasm out of him before he toppled over the edge himself. 

He grabbed the strong, long legs by the thighs and pushed them up so he could sink deeper into the other, luring the desperate cries out of him. Wally's tossed his head back and just... let it go. He felt Dick so deep inside him pounding on his prostate; the way his thick cock filled him up was like getting a part of himself back after all the years of self-denial. Riding on his very close next orgasm was almost too painful, and he might be slightly masochistic but it was... _Dick_ was perfect. Wally was practically sobbing when his cock pathetically spouted a few, thin lines of semen and his body went limp. 

Dick watched the boy wail weakly beneath him as his body was wracked with pleasure. He took Wally's hips in a bruising grip, satisfied that Wally had cum yet again, and began to drill into him mercilessly, crying out "Oh god Wally, Wally, _Wally_ , chanting his name, pouring every bit of feeling he had held back over the years into his moans. Then with one last wordless cry and a thrust deep into Wally's ass, his vision whited out and he came hard, bottoming out into Wally. He collapsed next to him, immediately pulling him close, already missing the feeling of his body pressed against his. He just couldn't get enough. He was addicted already. He wanted Wally there next to him, forever, so he'd never forget this feeling of this boy being his. 

It took some time until their breathing calmed down enough that they could hear anything besides labored inhales and exhales. Wally was lying between the other's arms motionlessly and feeling so much happiness that it overwhelmed him and bubbled over. It was... not real. His whole body ached pleasantly; nothing like what he felt after a long run, it was a thousand times better, he could smell Dick all around him and he felt his cum slowly seeping out of him to paint his aching thighs. God, this was just too good to be real. He didn't notice the tears streaming down his face until Dick took his face in his hands and pulled Wally in to cradle his head against his chest. He kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. 

"I love you, Wally. I always have," he murmured. "I had surrendered to the idea that I would never be able to have you. Not in the way I wanted. But you were always it. You were always... the one that..." he trailed off. "The one I wanted. Above anyone else. While I was with Babs, Kori, everyone I dated..." he chuckled slightly. "I mean, shit. There's a reason I always dated redheads." He pulled Wally closer in his tight grip. "You were always the one. The one who I compared everyone to. And nobody else could ever measure up." He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he confessed his true feelings. "I had just... kinda given up on the idea of ever being completely happy, you know? I had accepted the fact that I would always be settling for someone else. Since I couldn't have you." 

Wally's heart clenched hearing the confession in that broken little voice which was so different from everything he had heard from Dick in the years of their friendship. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Dick was in love with him for so long, and even though Wally always looked at him, he always imagined how he would go up to him and tell him that he loved him, how could he not notice it? How could he never see that the other loved him? He was too busy nagging at himself for being a boy, a skinny, gawky boy and not some beautiful redheaded woman with firm breasts and nice long legs like he used to think Dick wanted. Wally moved his head until he was able to look at Dick, see his face, the tears. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely, pushing up until he could kiss Dick. "I want to make you happy. I want to make you completely happy. Although, I pity you for falling for someone like me," Wally said jokingly, trying to make the other smile. 

"Oh, Wally," he murmured softly, his gaze intense, the look in his blue eyes utterly raw. "You are everything I've ever wanted. We fit each other so well. Don't tell me you haven't seen it; I mean, shit -we don't even need to use comm systems or the mind link in the field anymore - one look, and we know what the other is thinking." He gently pulled on Wally's hair with one hand while threading his fingers through Wally's hand with the other. "Not to mention our connection outside of the field. We are so comfortable around each other. Making this transition from friends to boyfriends feels just... natural." 

The sincerity in Dick’s eyes made it feel a little more real for Wally, and helped him not to sink into that emotional puddle back with full of doubts and fears and insecurity. "Thank you," he sniffled, breathing into Dick's chest and closing his eyes. "I just need time. I mean, to process. To believe it this is happening. It's not that I don't agree because this... this feels just so right and good, it's just... I always thought I was out of your league. I still think that, but I will make extra effort to prove you that you didn't make the bad choice." He meant it. He finally had the chance to make Dick happy, he wasn't going to waste it. And in the meantime he could be happy, too. 

Dick frowned at Wally’s words. He was Wally fucking West, the man of his dreams -- he had no business talking like this. An audible sigh escaped his lips. He decided to leave it alone for the time being, but he would have to help Wally work on his self-esteem in the future. 

He nuzzled his face into Wally’s hair and breathed in deep, his blissful smile returning. He smelled like fruity shampoo and sweat and sex. Irresistible. "Mmmm. I could stay here literally forever. But at some point you are going to get hungry. I know how your metabolism works," he said with a chuckle. 

"I would hit you if I could raise my arm," Wally murmured. "God, I don't have the energy to go out, and I don't want you to go out either. I should find a butler. Where do I get myself an Alfred? Do they grow on trees? Can I order one on eBay?" he blinked up at Dick with a lazy grin. 

"I feel sorry for any butler of yours," Dick said with a chuckle. He heaved himself upright. "Is there anything in your kitchen? I'd be happy to cook something for us.” 

"Well, I actually made effort for this date of ours, so yes, my fridge is full. And I have pizza. Cooking sounds _waaaay_ too labor-intensive right now," Wally said with whining in his voice, cuddling closer to Dick. "I can only stand to wait as long as it takes to cook the pizza, and not a second longer, Grayson, you hear me?" 

"Pizza it is," Dick said with a laugh. "I will start the pizza. In the meantime, you hop in the shower; I will join you in a minute." He gave the beautiful boy an indulgent wink and left the room. He wandered down the hall to the kitchen and smiled to himself. Everything was still sinking in. This could be... his. Forever. They could _live_ together. They could sleep in the same bed. Every night. Shit, they could get _married_ ; they could make it official, in front of all of their friends and family, declare that they want to be with each other, forever. This could be every day for them. The possibilities swirled around in his brain and he giggled quietly in excitement. 

He searched through Wally's freezer and found the frozen pizza. He checked the box and then pre-heated the oven. While he waited for the oven to reach 450 degrees, he raided Wally's pantry for side dishes. He was pleasantly surprised to discover a bottle of wine. He smiled, shaking his head. _Wally is so damn cute._ He pulled ingredients out of the refrigerator to make a salad and quickly prepared it, then put it back in the fridge in a covered bowl to keep it from wilting. The oven beeped, and he put the pizza in the oven, setting a timer on his phone so he wouldn't forget about it. 

The moment he left the kitchen he could hear the noise of water running, and it made him smile again. Wally did manage to convince himself to do that shower. Squeezing the phone harder he walked into the bedroom and from there into the bathroom. Wally's shower wasn't the kind of fancy he had in Bruce's house – just a simple shower with a sliding glass door -- but to be honest, Dick couldn't be more grateful, because he could watch his boyfriend (HIS BOYFRIEND) letting the water run down his skin, tinted slightly red under the heat of the spray. 

Dick leaned against the door frame with a small smile, watching the droplets of water run down Wally's toned body. God, he didn't think he'd ever get tired of looking at him in such a state of undress. He was _beautiful_. Dick took a moment to admire his long legs. He had always loved Wally's legs. Especially when they were spread apart for Dick to see, or better yet, wrapped around him. With that last thought, he slipped the rest of the way into the bathroom and slid open the sliding glass door. 

Wally didn't turn around, but looked back above his shoulder at the other. His expression changed from sleepy to happy real fast. His wide smile just added to the already amazing look. "Hey, handsome." 

Dick's heart jumped at the greeting. "You're one to talk," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the other man, savoring the feeling of the feeling of the hot water running over his arms and the warmth radiating off the speedster. 

There was a strange gentleness in the green eyes as Wally put his hands on Dick's waist. "Does having sex by the light of candles count as a romantic date? Because I don't know when I'll be able to look at you and not wanting to repeat what we just did." 

Dick smiled and wrapped the man up tight in his arms. "That sounds like the most romantic date I could possibly think of," he murmured, voice filled with approval. "Let's get you washed and fed and then I can light some candles." He peppered kisses along Wally's neck, then pulled back, giving him a strange look. "You know, Wally… I’ve always looked at you like this. I’ve been looking at you, wanting to do this to you ever since before I even knew what sex was," he said with a laugh. "I wanted to do this to you before I even knew what it meant. We grew up together. I grew up loving you. I’ve always wanted this.” 

Wally felt his heart swell and chest ached from the words, bringing up all the feelings inside him that had just settled down. "God, I fucking love you," he breathed, pressing himself closer to him. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Grayson? Making grown men cry all the time?" He asked, hiding his face into the wet black hair. He might be grown but he definitely didn't know how to handle emotions, and Dick seemed to be the expert of bringing them out in him. 

"I love you too, babe." Wally felt Dick shake slightly as he laughed at Wally's joke, a low rumble in his chest. "Bruce always told me I was good with emotions," he said with a chuckle. "Though, coming from Bruce, that doesn't mean much." He gave Wally a rough squeeze around the middle and kissed his wet neck. "C'mon, West. Let's get you cleaned up. The pizza should be done soon." He grabbed the bar of soap and began a steady assault on the redhead with it. 

The struggle was real for him: listening to his stomach and getting out of the shower as fast as possible, or enjoying those hands gently cleaning him up? It definitely felt amazing. 

However, a few minutes later they were sitting on Wally's messed up bed again, biting into pizza slices, savoring the comfortable silence between them. 

"Do you want to tell Bruce?" Wally suddenly asked. 

Dick paused at the sudden question, pizza halfway to his mouth. "Uh… y-yeah. I do. I just don't know how," he admitted. "I need to tell him soon though. He always gets angsty if he feels like I'm hiding things from him.” He took a bite of pizza. "How are you going to tell Barry?" 

" I will probably tell him that I've finally found the one and it's you," Wally said after swallowing the bit of pizza in his mouth. "I mean, I don't think he and Iris would be make a big deal out of it. My parents are other case," he added, looking slightly conflicted. 

Dick froze when he heard the way Wally planned to tell Barry. "Oh, Wally... that is so romantic," he breathed out with a chuckle. "Who knew you had it in you?" He shook his head with a smile. "No matter how your parents react, I will be with you, by your side, the whole time," he said. "I would be happy to even be there while you tell them, if you think it would help. They know me, after all. We grew up together." 

"That... that may actually help, yeah." Wally sighed. It wasn't like he didn't have a good relationship with his parents, it was just... It wasn't an accident that he had always spent more time at Barry's with him and Iris. His parents did accept the whole speedster thing, but it was more like tolerating it since it had already happened than embracing it. Now Wally had to tell them that he was also gay and he wanted to live the rest of his life with Dick... He forced a smile onto his face, putting away his doubts for later. "First we tell the team, though? Or after we are done with our families?" 

"However you would like to handle it, babe," he said with a gentle kiss to Wally's forehead. He would give anything to this man. Wally's hesitation and furrowed brow when talking about his parents was not lost on Dick; he could always sense tension between Wally and his parents, but he didn't know exactly how they would react to their son dating a man. "It might help to have telling the team out of the way before the parents. You know the team will be supportive and if things go sour with your parents, we can go and hang out with them as a distraction." He sat his pizza slice down and pulled Wally into a rough hug, burying his nose in Wally's hair. "At the end of the day, I just want you to be happy. And safe. And to know just how damn _loved_ you are." 

Wally rubbed his own face against Dick's naked chest, inhaling his scent deep, letting it fill his head up. "I'm happy. And I know. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Dick Grayson, even if I count becoming a speedster. And you accepting me is the only thing I need." 

Dick pulled Wally closer. "I love you." He held him tight for a second longer before he pulled back with a slight grin. "How do you want to tell the team?" 

"I have no idea," he admitted with a laugh, getting pretty comfortable in Dick's arms. He even forgot about the pizza. "I mean, we could play it cool. You go first, then I go in, I walk up and we make out? They cheer, we smile, then we all party?" 

"That sounds like a great idea," Dick said, laughing. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" He giggled. "Wanna take bets on how they react?" 

"I'm pretty damn sure Artemis is going to kill me," Wally said, his body is shaking from the suppressed laughter. "I'm kind of sure Roy won't be surprised, though? I mean... I don't know, it's just a feeling." 

"We might have to explain how gay sex works to M'Gann," Dick said, joining Wally in his laughter. "I can imagine she will have a lot of questions." 

The redhead groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. "Oh, god. We should just let her read our minds; she would get all of her answers and I don't have to tell that sweet girl how you fuck me, step by step." 

"Are you sure you'd want her to read your mind about this? Then she'd see _eeeeeverything_ I just did to you," Dick said with a smirk. 

Wally was sinking lower on him and on the bed, letting these suffering noises out of himself. "I changed my mind, let's be secret boyfriends. The team doesn’t need to know the intimate details of our personal life, anyway." 

Dick laughed, knowing he didn't mean it. "No-can-do, Walls. I finally get to have you after all these years of wishing; I’m sure as hell not going to hide it. I want to scream it from the roof tops that you're mine." He lightly kissed the tip of Wally's nose. "Let's finish eating, then we can try out that sex by candlelight idea of yours."


End file.
